i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Mitsurugi
|color2 = |Name = Akira Mitsurugi |Kanji = 御剣晃 |Roumaji = Mitsurugi Akira |Aliases = |Image = Mitsurugi Akira Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "Because I'm older than Seiya and Kanata, I act like their guardian." |Gender = Male |Age = 21 |BT = A |Bday = August 31st |Height = 6'0" or 183 cm |Weight = 68 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed Sister |Hobby = Yoga |FFood = Coffee |LFood = Almond Beancurd |CV = Toshiyuki Toyonaga }} Akira Mitsurugi (御剣晃 Mitsurugi Akira) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, F∞F, which was the first to be introduced in the game. Appearance Akira is a tall guy, with a fair build who has a naturally dark skin, which often makes people mistake him as half-Japanese (notably Seiya upon their first meeting). He has wavy dark brown hair which reaches past the nape of his neck, and his sideburns fall past his ears. He has golden eyes. Akira was first introduced wearing a black-and-white striped long-sleeve shirt under a navy blue blouson (?), with a yellow-orange scarf loosely wrapped around his neck, hanging on his shoulders. He was also wearing a pair of gray pants with brown leather belt, and a pair of black chelsea boots. As the story progresses, among other things, he was seen wearing different clothes, such as his unit uniform and Etoile Vio uniform, which consists of white blazers, in which the buttons are all unbuttoned, with a black long-sleeve shirt that's buttoned up his neck under a blue striped vest, and a yellow tie with maroon-ish stripes. He was also carrying a brown leather bag hanging on his right shoulder. Personality Akira is always calm and composed, often wearing a smile. He is deemed as cool by fellow unit member Seiya. He is very caring for his fellow members, a level-headed and kind adult-like man. Although he's scary when he's angry, Akira is a good person. Profile Description Has a grown up appearance. A mysterious guy. Because of those reasons, he got scouted as a model initially. The older brother type of the group. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Akira Mitsurugi. I worked as a model before but I wonder if you knew about it? I'm going to work hard as an I-chu now so I would be happy if you cheered on me. *''How did you become an idol?'' **The reasons why I became an idol are a lot but, the most Important one is...That I wanted to aim higher. Fufu *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **At first Kanata used to hide behind Seiya. But after I leaned over to talk to him he started to open his heart to me. I'm happy because it feels like I got a cute younger brother. Lines Misc. Facts * He is in third generation. * Type girl he likes: A hard working girl. * His favourite animal is an owl, and his favourite flower is a chocolate lily. * His favourite type of clothes is anything that looks good on him. * The iKid Adam Miller is his "dark-skinned friend". * His ideal date plan is to have dinner on a cruise. * When sleeping he wears a shirt and shorts. Category:F∞F Category:Third Generation